The Stampede
The Stampede is a veiled assassination of Mufasa by Scar and the hyenas. This also marks Simba and Sharifa's self-exile from the Pride Lands. Information Background Simba and Scar are walking to the gorge in search for Sharifa who had gone missing early that morning. He leaves his nephew at a rock and goes to his brother, but Simba wants to go with him. However, Scar says that Simba should have to prove that he cannot get in trouble for sometime, and leaves. Above the gorge, behind a herd of wildebeests, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed wait for a signal from Scar to start chasing the herd and make a stampede. Stampede Simba while practicing his roar hears laughter. He sees Sharifa coming over to him and the two then began to play fight when the earth begins to tremble, and wildebeest run into the gorge. Scared and shocked, the two run and climb a skinny three. Scar informs Mufasa and Zazu about the stampede and leads them to the gorge to "help" Simba. When both get there, they are shocked to see Sharifa there as well. They knew that she had run off after an argument with Kali, but didn't know she was at the gorge! Mufasa then jumps into the stampede, and Zazu starts to head back to the pride for help, but Scar knocks him out cold. The tree that the cubs are clinging onto get broken and they are thrown into air, but they are caught by Mufasa with Sharifa on his head and Simba in his mouth. He rescues Simba and Sharifa and brings them to safety. From their safe vantage point, Simba and Sharifa see Mufasa get caught in the stampede and carried out of sight. Mufasa manages to climb to the top of the gorge, but Scar stops him. When Mufasa asks for help, Scar plunges his claws into his brother's paws and whispers, "Long live the king." Then Scar throws Mufasa off the cliff beneath the hooves of the wildebeest. Simba and Sharifa catch sight of Mufasa falling. After climbing into the gorge after the wildebeest, the two find Mufasa's lifeless body. In a sad, touching moment, Simba nuzzles his father's lifeless body. At first, nether cub cannot believe that Mufasa is dead and insists he stand up. Soon, Simba accepts the fact and screams for help before he lies beneath the paw of his father with Sharifa next to him, as she saw Mufasa as her father since she never knew hers. Scar appears and accuses them of killing Mufasa. He then manipulates them into thinking that all the pride will blame them for it, so Simba and Sharifa flee the gorge. When he is far enough away, Scar orders the hyenas to kill Simba and Sharifa. The hyenas chase the cubs to a valley of thorns, where Banzai gets severely injured, and Simba and Sharifa escape into the horizon. Shenzi refuses to enter the thorns and decides to tell Scar that Simba and Sharifa are dead, as they will be soon if they gets lost in the desert. Trivia *Originally Scar didn't plan for Sharifa to be part of the stampede but she just happened to be there. Category:Events